When an application running on an apparatus attempts to access an external device such as an IC memory, a driver to an access IC memory can usually be used to access the IC memory. That is, the application outputs an access request to the driver, and then the driver performs specific processing in accordance with the request such as reading/writing data from/to the IC memory and, after the processing is completed, obtains data read from the IC memory or a response to the data writing. When the driver outputs a response result of the processing or data obtained through the processing to the application, the application can obtain a result of the access request to the IC memory.